zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Director's Office
|items= Cheap brandy Tablet Globe Expensive brandy Mounted deer Philosophy books Literary analyses Historical adventure saga Short spear Slingshot Small key Helmet Battery |minigames= Connect the Dots Business Card Holder Tangram Puzzle |links=Warehouse B }} The Director's Office is an escape room behind one of the white chromatic doors in Warehouse B. Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Quark search this room on Tenmyouji's path. Layout To be written. Story Sigma acesses the Director's Office after going through the white door on the right, also going with Tenmyouji and Quark. Once arriving at the directors office, Quark says that they might find something that has to with Zero here. While investigating the room, Sigma gets a glance of Tenmyouji's photo of a young girl, He says that the girl in the photo is Akane Kurashiki and that he has been searching for her for a long time. Quark tells Sigma that she was Tenmyouji's first love. Once Sigma opens the safe, he finds two star keys, and the exit key, Sigma takes one card while giving Tenmyouji and Quark the other. After this they leave the director's office and head back to Warehouse A. On their way back, Tenmyouji discovers that he left his photo of Akane in the office. He and Quark return to the office to pick it up, while Sigma returns to Warehouse A alone. Later, Sigma returns to the office while looking for Tenmyouji and Quark. There he sees a hologramm of Zero Sr., who tells him the code for the 01 Bomb. Items Cheap Brandy The cheap brandy is found on the top shelf of the bookshelf. It is placed on the green coaster in the credenza to form a parallelogram out of the laser beam. This is a clue for the Tangram Puzzle. Tablet Tablet.DirectorsOffice.jpg TabletCombo.DirectorsOffice.jpg TabletOn.DirectorsOffice.jpg The tablet is found on the top shelf of the bookshelf. Combines with Battery to form Tablet. The battery must be placed in the tablet for it to turn on. Used to enter a password for the safe password. Historical Adventure Saga The saga is found on the bottom-left section of the bookshelf. Placed in either the left or middle section to help reveal the letter 'H'. Literary Analyses The analyses are found on the bottom-middle section of the bookshelf. Placed in the right section to help reveal the letter 'H'. Philosophy Books The books are found on the bottom-right section of the bookshelf. Placed in either the left or middle section to help reveal the letter 'H'. Short Spear The spear is found in the suit of armor's right hand. Used to unlock the desk drawer. Slingshot The slingshot is found in the suit of armor's left hand. Used to pop the balloon from a sitting position in the chair and allow view of the 'H', 'E', and 'L' letters. Globe The globe is found on top of the credenza. If examined further, a piece of paper will be found glued to it. Expensive Brandy The expensive brandy is found in the right-hand side of the credenza case. Placed on the green coaster on the bookshelf, where the cheap brandy originally was, to help reveal the letter 'H'. Mounted Deer The deer is found within the large safe. Placed onto the outlet above the bookshelf to reveal the letter 'E'. Small Key The key is found in the desk drawer. Used to activate the facial recognition device. Also used as ammo in the slingshot for the balloon, but the player does not need to retrieve it themselves. Helmet The helmet is found on the chair from the secret room. Placed on the suit of armor to reveal the letter 'L'. Battery The battery is found on a table behind the wall in the secret room. Combines with Tablet to form Tablet. Minigames Connect the Dots This minigame plays exactly the same as the minigame in the PEC, the player must connect the dots using the map of the world file. This is harder than the PEC version because their is only one solution and the paths to the dots must follow that solution. Business Card Holder In this minigame, the player must use the hints on the business card report to arrange 12 business cards in the correct order. Tanagram Puzzle This minigame is accessed after recieving the escape password from the tablet. In this minigame, the player must use shape parts to create a polygon. After completing this minigame, the player will receive the file password. Trivia *When Tenmyouji tells Sigma he has seen Akane before, it reveals that the old woman is Akane Kurashiki. *The computer in this room is not used during the escape sequence. Instead, it is used in Luna's route. Humorous Quotes *Take the expensive brandy Tenmyouji: Ha ha! Now this is brandy! Fierre Perrin's 200 year-old reserve! Sigma: You can tell that just by looking at it? Tenmyouji: I can smell it. Sigma: That's some nose you've got there... Tenmyouji: Here, just let me have a taste... Sigma: I don't think so. Tenmyouji: How can you be so cruel? *Examine the expensive brandy Tenmyouji: Oh ho! This is the good stuff right here! From Fierre Perrin's 200 year old reserve! Sigma: You already told me that... Tenmyouji: Oh...Did I? Sigma: Yeah. Two hundred years is pretty impressive, though. Tenmyouji: Yes, yes it is. Tenmyouji: Then again, it's even older than that by now. Maybe it's gone bad. Tenmyouji: It's probably just like water now. Tenmyouji: I should drink- Quark: No! Tenmyouji: Aw... *Examine the balloon Sigma: A balloon. Sigma: You want it, Quark? Quark: I don't need a balloon. I'm not a kid. Sigma: Really? How old are you? Quark: I'm...twenty. Sigma: What?! No way! Quark: Gotcha! Ha ha ha ha... *Examine the back of the business cards after completing the puzzle Quark: It says... "BOOK 334." Sigma: What does it mean? Quark: Well, a "book" is a bunch of pieces of paper that are bound together with-- Sigma: I know what a book is... *Examine the facial recognition device Sigma: What does it mean by "gender mismatch"? Quark: Maybe it's saying that it needs a girl? Tenmyouji: But there's only three of us, and none of us are women. Sigma: Well... Maybe if we dress Quark up like a girl... Quark: No! No way! Quark: Why don't you dress up then?! Tenmyouji: No. Just thinking about that is making me want to puke. Quark: Besides, do you see a wig or makeup or anything around here? How would any of us dress up like a woman anyway? Sigma: Dude, you totally want to do it. Quark: N-No I don't... Tenmyouji: ... ... Sigma: ... ... Quark: ... ... Category:Article stubs Category:Escape rooms Category:Locations Category:Floor B Category:VLR Locations